Militia of the Volosian Republic
The Militia of the Volosian Republic is a minor faction involved in the Third Volosian Civil War in Just Cause: Volosia. Overview The Militia is a smaller faction of rogue vigilantes in Volosia that disagree with the VPD Neutrality Agreement and created their own splinter faction of the Republican Army of Volosia to oppose the Volosian Police Department and wage war on minor factions in Volosia such as the Aleskivich Mafia. History After the VPD Neutrality Agreement was signed, many RAV-aligned citizens who opposed the alleged rampant corruption in the VPD became furious and chose to renounce the Republican Army of Volosia and create their own faction bent on building their own law enforcement organization and eliminating all crime from Volosia. While it may be true that the VPD isn't squeaky clean, the MVR has become a militia in the nation dealing out rough vigilante justice to anyone they deem guilty. Soon after this they became the largest minor faction in Volosia and declared war on the Volosian Police Department and Aleskivich Mafia, intent on annihilating both and removing them from Volosia by force. After initial victories proving that the militiamen were a match for these factions and perhaps more, the militia decided to take things into their own hands and begin fighting the other major factions of the conflict, including the Russian Armed Forces and the Black Hand. After these wars were declared, the Militia became one of the most common factions in Volosia, hostile to almost everyone, and a nuisance to all factions. Relationship with the Republican Army of Volosia With the Militia's extensive and excessive use of force to put criminals and opposition in line, including their violation of the VPD Neutrality Agreement, many of the factions denounced the Militia and refused to work with them, with the Black Hand and Aleskivich Mafia also refusing to offer their respective services to the Militia. The Republican Army of Volosia on the other hand chose not to denounce them, but ostensibly maintain cold relations with the Militia and declare that the two are not associated with each other, that these militiamen are simply "Republican Army sympathizers who have taken their beliefs a step to far, almost to the point of fanaticism." In reality, Vladimir Sachevsky is not afraid to use the services of the Militia and set them loose upon his enemies, turning the Militia into the army to do his dirty work, without bringing in the full RAV. Whenever the VPD is being a nuisance, or whenever a UVR or VPR target is identified that doesn't require an assault by the RAV, Vladimir calls in the Militia to eliminate them without the full Republican Army being blamed or accused of violating the VPD Neutrality Agreement. Diplomacy Except for the shadow alliance between the Militia and the Republican Army of Volosia, the MVR is hostile to all factions in the game and will not hesitate to attack them on site. Even when engaging powerful modernized factions like the Russian Armed Forces and the Black Hand, they show no fear and will not hesitate to attack anyway. Equipment *BMI Husky. *V-15 Armored Car. *PH-25 Sparrow. Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Factions in Volosia